


Need Causes Her Heartache

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: What Jealousy Can Do [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fire Sparks Her Need. The morning after Beca and Kommissar’s night together, Beca tries to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Causes Her Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I totally lied, you guys. I thought I'd make it a 3-part series where it'd end real fluffy-like, but when I was writing it, my brain just decided NOPE THIS IS GONNA BE ANGSTY AS HELL and I am so sorry, but I promise, the series will still end totally fluffy. I SWEAR.

Beca woke up blearily to an unfamiliar room, sunlight seeping through the crack in the curtains. She blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and stretched. Her eyes widened as her hand ran into something solid, but soft.

She sat up, shivering as the sheets slid down her naked torso, and suddenly, she remembered everything.  _Oh, shit_ … Beca looked over to see none other than Kommissar, the leader of the Bellas'  _rival team_ , sleeping peacefully next to her.

A flash of light next to the bed caught Beca's eye. She leaned over slightly, careful to avoid waking up the slumbering German, and picked up her phone to check the time. 5:27 AM.

_Missed Call from Chloe Beale (3)_

_Voicemail from Chloe Beale (2)_

_Text from Chloe Beale (7)_

Beca sighed, clicking the screen off and setting it down next to her. She buried her face in her hands, thinking about what she should do.  _Leave, Beca. Just get up, and get the hell out of here before_ -

“Tiny  _Maus_?”

 _Fuck_.

Beca exhaled slowly, then turned to look at Kommissar. “Hey…”

“It’s hardly daybreak, and you are up already?” The blonde sat up, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

The smaller girl looked away, trying not to notice the woman’s bare chest expand as she yawned, or her muscles rippling as she stretched her arms over her head.

Beca remembered again how naked she was, and pulled the sheets up to her chest, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Uh… I… I have to get back…”

Kommissar smirked, reaching to pull the sheets back down. "Why cover yourself now, little _Maus_? I've already seen everything."

The girl blushed, but didn't respond. She moved to leave the bed, but the German caught her arm. Looking back at the woman, she caught a flash of...

It was only for a moment, but the brunette could have sworn she saw sadness pass through the taller woman's eyes. Beca nearly got lost in the deep blue of said eyes until she realized they were getting closer.

Kommissar was leaning in toward her, and Beca began to panic. She quickly turned her head, catching the blonde's kiss on her cheek. The smaller girl stuttered. "I... I really have to go..."

The German looked like she wanted to say something, but Beca beat her to it, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Chloe's looking for me." She bit her lip, internally scolding herself.

The woman's face twitched minutely, but Beca definitely saw it. Kommissar let go of her arm, turning to leave the bed herself. A pang of guilt hit the brunette like a train as she watched the taller woman walk away.

Beca opened her mouth to speak, but this time, the blonde beat her to it. "Go. Your friends are waiting." The German's tone was hollow and the girl winced as the words cut into her like a knife.

"I..."

"I must get ready. DSM practice begins promptly at 6:30. I trust that you can see yourself out."

With that, Kommissar strode into the bathroom, leaving Beca to stare dumbstruck as she closed the door (firmly) behind her. The brunette sighed heavily, moving to gather her clothes and get changed.

She glanced at the bathroom door, thinking about knocking, but deciding against it. As she heard the shower turn on, she shook her head, finished changing, and left the suite.

Once outside the door, she leaned back against it, drawing in a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to fall should she continue thinking about what just happened. Instead, she swiped away the impending tears with her arm, and took her phone out to text Chloe that she was alive.

The Bellas leader walked briskly, gaining more and more distance from Kommissar's room and building speed until she was almost running. As she reached the lobby, the few patrons that were milling around stared at her inquisitively as she strode past them.

The brunette was so focused on leaving (and hiding her tear-stained face) that she didn't notice someone in her way until she collided right into them. Having little patience left, she growled. "Hey, watch it!"

The girl’s face fell as she looked up. _No... not now... not you..._

Beca groaned in frustration as the person in question happened to be Pieter, Kommissar's right-hand man. The DSM co-leader stared at her, his brow furrowed in mild annoyance from his task being interrupted. " _You_. What are you doing here?"

Beca glared at him defiantly. "None of your business, Sasquatch."

The man's eyebrows shot up. He took a step forward, towering over her. Beca was angry enough at this point that she wasn't fazed, and steadily held her glare.

The man smirked, arms crossed over his chest. "Hm. You are almost impressive,  _kleiner Troll_. Almost."

Beca rolled her eyes, sneering at him. "Whatever. Go find your master. She's probably waiting for you. Hell, she _might_ even have a treat."

Pieter narrowed his eyes, but backed off. "We have practice soon. I suppose we will see you the next time we... what did you say again? Ah, yes.  _Kick your ass_."

Beca didn't even dignify that with a response, storming out of the hotel and fuming as she heard Pieter’s laughter distantly behind her.


End file.
